La máscara
by Scarlet.D
Summary: El primer día en el Santuario, Defteros se niega a aceptar la máscara. Aspros lo convence. [Lost Canvas: Aspros, Defteros] Oneshot.


**Aspros & Defteros**

**Clasif: **G

**Resumen: **El primer día en el Santuario, Defteros se niega a aceptar la máscara. Aspros lo convence.

**Tipo: **Family, waff, angst

**Palabras: **2675

**Escrito por: **Tuti Cherry & Scarlet D

**Comentarios: **Quise editar esta escena RPG que Tuti y yo escribimos para que quedara como fic :} Tal vez luego haga lo mismo con las que le siguen. Las perspectivas de Aspros son de Tuti y las de Defteros son mías, cambiamos algunas cositas de orden para que tuviera continuidad de fic.

* * *

**La máscara**

* * *

Llevaba buscándolo… no sabía decir cuánto tiempo.

Habían sido sólo un par de horas desde que los trajeran aquí, al… Santuario. De lo que deducía que no había estado mucho tiempo separado de su hermano gemelo.

Pero aunque hubiera sido solo un instante, a Aspros se le hacía como una eternidad.

Su corta infancia no había sido tierna ni feliz, pero la habían superado juntos. Siempre solos y juntos. Las pequeñas ocasiones en las que habían tenido que separarse fueron las que requerían cierta trama y estrategia para robar un pan o una fruta mientras uno escapaba y el otro creaba distracciones. Siempre volvían a reunirse, y compartían el preciado botín. Preciado no sólo porque les permitía subsistir un par de días más, sino también porque lo habían conseguido _juntos_.

Y a pesar del cambio que este nuevo lugar significaba, Aspros sabía que eso nunca cambiaría. Nunca los separarían.

Miró al oeste, el sol se había ocultado, pero el cielo retenía el color anaranjado del atardecer. Las tenues luces que el astro dejaba detrás de él alargaban las sombras de las columnas, creando un diseño de franjas negras y anaranjadas en el piso del Templo de Géminis. _Su_ templo.

—¿Defteros?

Su hermano no contestó, al menos no con palabras, pero Aspros escuchó el susurro de la ropa en una esquina. Defteros siempre respondía de alguna forma, aunque fuera con la más ínfima reacción de su cuerpo.

Siguió la fila de pilares en dirección a la pared hasta llegar al último, donde encontró a su hermano sentado con la espalda apoyado en éste, de espaldas al sol, con las piernas recargadas contra su pecho y envueltas por sus brazos, el rostro semiescondido entre sus rodillas.

—Aquí estabas…

Se acercó un poco, pero se detuvo cuando hubo avanzado una nada. Defteros lo miró un segundo, un movimiento rápido pero también pesado de sus pupilas, y volvió la vista al frente. Aspros buscó el objeto de atención, y vio la máscara. Defteros pareció empequeñecerse aún más dentro del abrazo que se daba a sí mismo.

Aspros sacó el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez, y se sentó junto a su hermano. El otro ocupaba todo el espacio de la columna, así que Aspros quedó sin soporte para su espalda más que la luz del sol que se filtraba entre los pilares.

Se quedó mirando la máscara, acompañando en silencio la pesadez de su hermano.

Defteros infló los pulmones y no dejó salir el aire hasta que sintió el brazo de Aspros contra el suyo. La tensión que había estado acumulando desde que llegaron al Santuario comenzó a diluirse poco a poco, con cada respiro que daba; uno y otro y al tercero ya estaba haciéndolo a la par de Aspros. La cercanía le permitía sentir, más que observar, los movimientos de su caja torácica y mantenerlos al mismo compás.

—No quiero usarla —declaró, frunciendo el ceño. Apretó más las piernas en torno a sus rodillas y alzó un poco la barbilla, sintiéndose más y más seguro a cada minuto gracias a la presencia de Aspros.

Ese lugar era extraño. En contra de todas sus creencias hasta el momento, les habían dicho que no eran iguales, no eran la misma cosa, y a partir de hoy tal diferencia debía quedar bien establecida.

Uno en la luz, el otro en la oscuridad.

—Me esconderé, lo prometo…, no hace falta que la use. —_Aspros será importante_, recordó. Y eso era importante para él; estaba dispuesto a jugar escondidillas con la vida durante un tiempo si facilitaba el destino de su hermano. Pero la máscara había sido una imposición incomprensible. Se sintió borrado del todo cuando la tuvo sobre su rostro, amarrado, temeroso a decir nada porque su voz no se escuchaba normal. Llegó un momento en que no aguantó más, tantos cambios tan rápidamente y la ausencia de Aspros le produjeron pánico.

En la necesidad de respirar mejor, se había arrancado la máscara como pudo, sin siquiera desatarla bien. Sus cabellos despeinados eran evidencia de su desesperación por liberarse. También se había raspado tras una oreja.

Aspros movía su pie, casi al compás de la voz de Defteros desde que había empezado a hablar, haciendo chocar su rodilla con la pierna del otro. Controló el movimiento. Nacía de la crisis que podía sentir surgiendo en su interior. Lo hizo parecer natural, un movimiento relajado y desentendido. Debía controlar su ansiedad.

Debía controlarla porque, en ese momento, Defteros lo necesitaba.

—No me gusta cómo se siente —acusó el menor, apretando los dientes. Afiló la mirada sobre ella; ahí tirada nada más, disimulando su siniestra naturaleza.

Aspros se concentró en desenganchar la mirada de la máscara. Lo hizo lentamente, como si ésta no quisiera soltarlo. Volteó hacia Defteros, quien parecía más relajado pero que todavía no lo miraba. Pasó una mano por sus mechones, tan azules como los suyos, intentó peinarlos en vano pues estos insistían en volver a sus desacomodadas posiciones ensombreciendo con ello el perfil de Defteros. Terminó pasándolos detrás de su oreja, con el objetivo de anclarlos allí, pero detuvo todo movimiento de su mano cuando vio el lastimado. No permitió que el pasmo durara más que sólo unos segundos, y sujetó la nuca de su hermano suavemente pero con la suficiente insistencia para ladearle un poco la cabeza, y acercar más fácilmente su propia frente a la herida, donde terminó apoyándose.

Cerró los ojos, se concentró en buscar una palabra de alivio, de consuelo. Él sufriría el duro entrenamiento, pero su hermano cargaría la cruz más pesada, la que no le dejaría ninguna recompensa. Y Aspros no sabía qué decir. Sentía que la impotencia se adueñaba de él.

Soltó a su hermano bruscamente, pero sin torpeza, y se inclinó para tomar la máscara en sus manos. No lo vio, pero podía sentir los ojos de Defteros desorbitándose ante el atrevimiento. Aspros le dedicó una mirada calma y una sonrisa cálida; quería que la recordara bien durante el próximo instante. Volvió la mirada al objeto entre sus manos, y sin hesitación, con un solo movimiento, Aspros se colocó la máscara.

—¡Aspros, no! —Defteros exclamó alarmado, un extraño terror se apoderó de él al ver a Aspros así—. No es para ti… —Llevó la mano a la cara de Aspros, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo y se tomó unos momentos para simplemente observarlo.

La máscara se veía horrible, tenebrosa. Tapaba la sonrisa amable que los labios de Aspros habían formado momentos atrás. Los ojos de su hermano mantenían su saludable brillo de siempre, pero el artefacto que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro lo convertía en otra cosa totalmente distinta. Irreconocible.

El miedo mutó velozmente en tristeza. Esto le pasaría a él. Se convertiría en una criatura nueva y tétrica. Aspros tendría que verlo a medias de ahora en adelante…

Era preferible a la opción opuesta.

—No sé por qué tengo que ser yo… ¡pero tampoco quiero que seas tú! —dijo, con la voz atascada por la confusión. Finalmente se atrevió a tocar la mejilla de Aspros, cubierta por cuero. Su boca hizo un gesto apenado al momento en que apretó un poco sobre la rugosidad, antes de deslizar los dedos hasta la parte del metal, evocando lo frío que había sentido al primer momento que portó la máscara. Sus cejas, torcidas en preocupación, sufrieron nuevos y pequeños espasmos.

Pero Aspros se alegró de haber hecho esto, con la máscara. Había conseguido una reacción en el otro, aunque fuera de esta forma. Quiso responder a sus palabras, decirle que no tenía que ser así, que podrían compartirlo, que lo harían los dos, juntos, como siempre había sido. Pero no pudo, la máscara limitaba casi dolorosamente cualquier movimiento de su mandíbula. Y en ese momento lo supo.

Odiaba la máscara.

_La odiaba. La odiaba. La odiaba._

Petrificó sus facciones, no se permitiría reflejar el sentimiento, ni un ápice, no podía, no debía, no ahora. Intentó deshacer el contacto visual con su hermano, decepcionado de sí mismo, y en ese momento Defteros se lo facilitó al cambiarlo de posición, jalándolo de un brazo para atraerlo con él, y arrastrándose a un lado, dejando espacio para Aspros en las sombras.

Defteros apresó el brazo de Aspros con una mano, mientras otra se aferró al armazón que atravesaba su frente.

—Ya quítatela…

Sí, se la quitaría. Pero Aspros no quería que Defteros la llevara tampoco. El pánico se apoderó lenta y vehementemente de él. Los habían obligado a cambiar sus vidas enteras, una existencia que se les hacía tan natural como respirar, y Aspros… Aspros sentía que no podía cambiar nada.

Aun así, debía terminar lo que había comenzado. Era por Defteros. Se concentró, debía creerlo, Defteros necesitaba que él lo creyera. Debía parecer natural, no era forzado, no era tan malo…

—No está tan mal…

Se sorprendió, había sonado igual que en su mente. Incluso su sonrisa le sorprendió, porque dolía. Raspaba, en los bordes, y la presión en su mandíbula era insoportable. Hablar punzaba en todos los lugares, sonreír empeoraba todo aún más. Pero si Defteros tendría que hacerlo el resto de su vida, Aspros podía hacerlo por un rato.

— Respirar se siente gracioso, —Respirar dolía —, es como re-respirar tu propio aliento.

Aspros soltó su aliento juguetonamente en largas y pausadas exhalaciones, sintiendo el interior de la máscara humedecerse. Volvió a mirar a su hermano, más seguro, y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Intentó agrandar la sonrisa, quería que Defteros la viera, y se obligó a soltar una risa.

Se felicitó porque todo había salido como pretendía, a pesar de ser una mentira. Mientras, en el rostro de Defteros reinaba el pasmo. Aspros había hablado de la máscara con absurda naturalidad, como si fuera incluso divertido traerla puesta, como si pudiera llegar a sentir algo de simpatía hacia ese objeto maligno. Era suya, sí, pero sentirla suya…

Pasó saliva, experimentando una incomodidad extraña en el estómago. De pronto pensó que era cierto, Aspros y él eran muy diferentes. Podía verlo claramente en estos momentos; la fortaleza de aquél, la disposición a seguir su destino, y él echándose para atrás al primer día…

¿Realmente era tan débil? ¿Tan cobarde? Aspros… el potencial de Aspros los había traído a este lugar. No era particularmente agradable pero tenían comida asegurada, un techo bajo el cual resguardarse, una casa enorme para los dos donde nadie les molestaría. Él podría estar aquí. Aspros, por otra parte, estaría fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, bajo el sol abrasante y entre gente violenta. Cuando llegaron, había visto jóvenes entrenando de maneras inhumanas. Su hermano sería uno de ellos y lo haría por él, por preservar esta nueva y rara seguridad que el Santuario les proveía.

Suspiró resignado y asintió, mirando directamente los ojos de su gemelo. El color azul lucía más vívido cuando no había una sonrisa distractora disponible. Quiso sonreír para comunicarle que estaba bien, confiaría en esto, en la máscara, y haría lo que tuviera que hacer, pero sintió a sus facciones trancadas y su expresión permaneció un tanto sombría.

—Es mía —dijo, serio, llevando sus manos hacia los lados de la cabeza de Aspros para deshacer las ataduras—. Dámela —reclamó, sintiéndose un poco enojado. No con Aspros, sino con la máscara, y más que nada con su propia flaqueza.

Se la retiró con cuidado para no lastimarlo como había hecho consigo mismo. También tuvo la cautela de no alborotarle el cabello, y cuando falló al jalarla hacia sí, atrayendo un poco de flequillo con el movimiento, de inmediato alcanzó con su diestra para devolver el mechón huidizo a donde pertenecía, alejándolo de la frente de Aspros.

Sostuvo la máscara entre sus manos y agachó la cabeza para examinarla. Sus pulgares recorrieron la parte interna, descubriéndola cálida debido al aliento de Aspros. Tensó la boca y parpadeó lentamente. Mordisqueó el interior de su labio antes de murmurar:

—¿Me la pones?

El estómago de Aspros dio un vuelco. Defteros no podía estar pidiéndole eso, que fuera él quien lo sometiera a esa condena. No cuando había vivido durante unos instantes el resto de la vida del otro. Cuando sabía perfectamente lo que Defteros tendría que aguantar, él solo.

Clavó la mirada en el rostro de su hermano, buscando sus ojos, pero Defteros tenía la suya caída, anclada a la máscara en sus manos. Quiso tomarlas, dejar que la máscara cayera y rodara lejos de ellos, jalar a Defteros y sacarlo de allí, llevárselo a otro lado, a ningún lado, donde no pudieran volver a encontrarlos.

Pero no lo hizo.

Hizo lo que Defteros le pedía.

Tomó la máscara, un movimiento suave que desenlazó los dedos del otro al liberarla, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su hermano, quien a su vez no dejaba de mirar sus manos ahora vacías. Se acurrucó otro poco, arrinconando aún más a Defteros contra la pared, quería estar imposiblemente cerca suyo en ese momento, escondidos en las sombras del pilar.

Respiró hondo y llevó la máscara al rostro de su hermano. Controló el temblor de sus manos, para que la acomodaran con un movimiento firme y lento, asegurándose de rozar con las yemas de sus dedos cada trozo de piel que quedara descubierto; las mejillas, el puente de su nariz, un párpado, la otra ceja, hasta que los pasó por su cabello, llevándose las tiras de cuero con ellos, atándolas para finalmente sujetar el mentado objeto.

Retiró sus manos trayendo mechones de cabello consigo, los que sus dedos peinaron antes de depositarlos a cada lado del rostro cubierto. Tomó sus mejillas y apoyó su frente en la del otro.

—Estaremos bien.

Los segundos pasaron, sin que Aspros supiera cuándo había cerrado los ojos. Defteros parpadeó tranquilo, dejando sus ojos abiertos lo más que pudo para absorber la imagen de Aspros cerca de él, invadiendo todo su campo visual con azul y más azul y algo de crema de su piel. Se sintió aliviado de haber recuperado a Aspros al cien por ciento. Agradecía algo tan simple como poder ver cuando torcía los labios o su nariz jalaba aire.

—No importa que lleves la máscara, Defteros… —Aspros meneó la cabeza, haciendo que su frente rozara con la del otro para regalarle una íntima caricia—, yo siempre sabré quién eres.

Era el primer consuelo de esa tarde que no había sido una mentira.

Alentado por ello, Defteros respiró tentativamente, probando a sus propios pulmones, amenazándolos de no caer en el nerviosismo que la máscara le provocaba. Hizo un gesto por instinto, contrayendo sus mejillas incomodadas por la restrictiva careta. Volvió a parpadear, y se demoró unos segundos en abrir los ojos. En su mente repitió las palabras recién pronunciadas por Aspros. Habían golpeado su rostro en forma de aire cálido, colándose hasta su corazón.

_«Yo siempre sabré quién eres.»_

Eso debería bastar. Sí, era suficiente. Era como siempre había sido, sólo ellos dos. No necesitaba a nadie más.

Empujó un poco contra la frente de Aspros y sujetó sus muñecas, asegurándose de que las manos de aquél permanecieran sobre su rostro. Estrujó con insistencia, en espera de que Aspros abriera los ojos, y lo miró con la mayor determinación que podía sacar, mientras pensaba en el incierto futuro y el picor que el cuero causaba en su piel.

—Aspros, ¿me la quitarás en la noche?... ¿Y me la pondrás en la mañana? —exigió uniendo las cejas al centro, donde la franja negra atravesaba su cara. Los ojos de Aspros no estaban en su versión más cristalina, pero sabía que los suyos tampoco, así que no pensó nada de ello y le sostuvo la mirada en espera de una respuesta. La única respuesta que admitiría.

Él sería valiente, como Aspros, pero quería comprometerlo, quería que compartiera esto con él de alguna manera, tener asegurado a diario que su sacrificio era indispensable para el otro.

Cuando Aspros asintió, y Defteros pudo ver la sonrisa que se había ocultado antes, aquella frágil determinación se hizo de roca. Su rostro perdió dureza y, tras la máscara, sonrió también.


End file.
